Blast to the Past, Part 1
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Ben Hurst |Premiera=1 października 1994 |Numer=17 |Poprzedni=No Brainer |Następny=Blast to the Past, Part 2 }} Blast to the Past, Part 1 – siedemnasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Sonic i Sally prowadzili dwóch Freedom Fighters przez Robotropolis. Udało im się ukryć przed patrolem Swat-botów, po czym Sonic pobiegł, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Korzystając z tej okazji, Sally wystrzeliła linę do jednego z budynków w Robotropolis i Freedom Fighters zaczęli tam zjeżdżać. Po chwili Sonic dołączył do Sally i razem z nią obserwował silne zwarcie, które zostało wywołane w Robotropolis i doprowadziło do wyłączenia mocy w bazie Doktora Robotnika. Sally zauważyła po chwili jednak, że Freedom Fighters zostali złapani przez Swat-boty. Sonic pobiegł im na pomoc, ale nie zdążył i drzwi do miasta zamknęły się przed nim. Grupa Swat-botów wykryła wtedy jeża, ale udało mu się uciec i wrócić do Sally oraz Bunnie. Sally zauważyła wtedy, że dwaj Freedom Fighters zostali już zrobotyzowani. Sonic zaczął grozić Robotnikowi. Nazajutrz w Knothole Sally obwiniała się za to, że straciła dwóch ludzi. Dulcy pocieszała ją jednak, mówiąc, że nie byłaby w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Robotnika. Sonic zgodził się ze smoczycą i powiedział, że powinni byli go pokonać dawno temu, zanim doszedł do władzy. Sally przypomniała mu, że mieli wtedy 5 lat. Wtedy Dulcy wspomniała o Time Stones, które znajdowały się na Floating Island i umożliwiłyby podróż do przeszłości. Sally uważała, że latająca wyspa była jedynie mitem, a podróżowanie w czasie łamało wszelkie prawa fizyki. Dulcy i Sonic zdołali ją jednak przekonać do podjęcia wyprawy. W trakcie lotu Dulcy dwadzieścia razy wyrażała swoje przeczucia, że są już blisko wyspy. W końcu Dulcy zauważyła kawałek lądu i zanurkowała w chmurach. Wpadła jednak na drzewo i rozbiła się na ziemi. Po wylądowaniu Sally myślała, że bohaterowie trafili po prostu na zwykły ląd. Dulcy jednak nabrała powietrza i rozwiała pobliskie chmury, ujawniając latającą wyspę z pałacem, którego strzegły dwa kamienne gargulce. Sally zapytała Dulcy o to gdzie mogą się znajdować Time Stones, na co smoczyca odpowiedziała, że prawdopodobnie w pałacu. Następnie złapała się ogonem gałęzi najbliższego drzewa i zaczęła spać do góry nogami. Sonic i Sally postanowili wejść do pałacu, ale niebieski jeż miał wrażenie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Sally uznała to za jego wyobraźnię, ale po chwili uwagę jeża zwrócił dziwny dźwięk. Sonic wskazał na gargulca, który obrócił głowę w ich kierunku. Jeż miał nadzieję, że strażnicy wyspy ich nie zauważą, ale po chwili drugi gargulec zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. Sonic zabrał Sally i zaczął z nią uciekać przed gargulcami, z których jeden potrącił Dulcy i zrzucił ją na ziemię. Sonic i Sally uciekali przed gargulcami, które jednak zaczęły się zbliżać. Niebieski jeż wpadł na pomysł, aby zeskoczyć z wyspy. Kiedy to zrobił, gargulce skoczyły za nim, ale rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Sonic i Sally zaczęli spadać, a niebieski jeż gwizdał, aby wezwać Dulcy. Smoczyca przyleciała im na ratunek w porę i zabrała z powrotem na wyspę. Sally była nieco obrażona na Sonica, który podjął tak lekkomyślną decyzję. Po chwili Dulcy wylądowała z powrotem na wyspie, ale poślizgnęła się i Sonic oraz Sally wpadli do pałacu, którego drzwi się zatrzasnęły. W środku natknęli się na fioletowe drzwi ze wskazówkami zegara. Po zapukaniu w nie, uderzyło ich światło, a ich oczom ukazał się labirynt schodów. Sally wzięła Sonica za rękę i oboje przeszli przez labirynt, który przyprawiał jeża o zawrót głowy. Ostatecznie znaleźli białe, świecące drzwi, za które zaczęli ciągnąć. Po tym jak je wyrwali, zostali zassani przez wodospad błyszczącej, fioletowej wody. Następnie wciągnął ich wir wodny i oboje wylądowali na podłodze przypominającej szachownicę. Światła zgasły na chwilę, a kiedy się zapaliły, bohaterowie ujrzeli małe światełko, które przeistoczyło się w parę oczu, a następnie starszą sowę. Nieznajomy przedstawił się jako Keeper of the Time Stones i zadał bohaterom zagadkę, po rozwiązaniu której mogliby skorzystać z Time Stones. Sally zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, podczas gdy Sonic wypowiadał pierwsze, złośliwe skojarzenia, które przychodziły mu do głowy. Sally znalazła w końcu odpowiedź na zagadkę - czas. Keeper of the Time Stones zniknął następnie w błysku światła i pokazał bohaterom Time Stones. Wyjaśnił, że aby wybrać czas do którego chcą się przenieść, powinni oboje pomyśleć o tym samym momencie. Sally powiedziała Sonicowi, aby skoncentrował się na pałacowej fontannie w roku 3224. Oboje zaczęli myśleć o tym samym, ale Sonic w pewnym momencie pomyślał o Chili dogach. Po chwili Time Stones teleportowały ich do miejskiego zaułka, w którym napotkali dwa Swat-boty. Sonic chciał uciekać razem z Sally, ale roboty przywitały ich i życzyły miłego dnia. Zdziwieni tym bohaterowie wyszli na ulice i okazało się, że trafili do Mobotropolis, zanim Robotnik zmienił je w Robotropolis. Cieszyli się pięknem miasta, a Sally wydawało się, że mimo złej synchronizacji ze strony Sonica, dotarli w odpowiednim czasie. Sonic wyczuł wtedy Chili dogi z pobliskiego stoiska i pobiegł, oraz zamówił sobie jednego. Sally jednak odciągnęła go od konsumpcji i ukryła. Okazało się, że ich młodsze wersje przybiegły do stoiska. Młody Sonic zjadł Chili doga ku obrzydzeniu małej Sally. Sonic kibicował swojemu odpowiednikowi, podczas gdy Sally zaobserwowała, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Sir Charles Hedgehog pracował w swoim warsztacie, ale przeszkadzały mu w tym zabawy młodych Sonica i Sally. Mały Sonic w pewnym momencie wpadł na swojego wujka i wytrącił mu z dłoni ważny element do maszyny. Charles posłał ich, aby bawili się na zewnątrz. Po chwili przywitali go Sonic i Sally, na widok których oniemiał. Tymczasem Król rozmawiał ze swoim ministrem wojny, Julianem, na temat dzisiejszego spotkania, które odbędzie się w nocy. Król pragnął, aby Julian zjawił się na posiedzeniu, ponieważ wszyscy chcieli poznać człowieka odpowiedzialnego za zwycięstwo w Wielkiej Wojnie. Król obiecał także, że ministerstwo wojny zostanie zamknięte, a Julian stanie się ministrem nauki. Przedstawił mu także jego plany rozbrojenia armii i powiedział, aby natychmiast zaczął je realizować. Julian zachowywał się skromnie i wydawał się być bardzo wdzięczny, ale kiedy Król wyszedł, skontaktował się ze Snivelym i kazał mu przygotować armię przeznaczoną do ataku na pałac. W tym czasie Sally, za pomocą Nicole, pokazywała Sir Charlesowi, że Robotnik, którego znał pod imieniem Julian, planuje wykorzystać statek kosmiczny do zniszczenia Mobotropolis. Bohaterowie pokazali także robotyzer, który Sir Charles rozpoznał. Okazało się, że był to jego wynalazek, który miał przedłużyć starszym ludziom życie. Charles zniszczył go jednak, kiedy dowiedział się, że pozbawia ludzi ich wolnej woli. Niestety plany robotyzera zostały przesłane do ministerstwa wojny, ponieważ Julian je ukradł. Sonic pocieszył jednak swojego wujka, mówiąc mu, że mają cały tydzień na powstrzymanie Robotnika. Po chwili do warsztatu przyszli młodzi Sonic i Sally. Sally przedstawiła się swojej młodszej wersji jako Alicja, co było jej drugim imieniem. Sonic z kolei przedstawił się jako Juice, a Charles zapewnił młodego jeża, że jest dalekim kuzynem. Sonic i jego młodsza wersja zaczęli się ze sobą przekomarzać który z nich jest lepszy i szybszy, a Sally i jej odpowiedniczka komentowali ich zachowanie, które uważali za niedojrzałe. Starszy i młodszy Sonic postanowili się ścigać do stoiska z chili dogami. Gdy tam dotarli, zamówili dla siebie dwa i zjedli je. Kiedy pobiegli dalej, zobaczyli jadące przez ulice miasta wojskowe pojazdy. Sonicowi nie spodobał się ten widok i szybko pobiegł z powrotem do warsztatu Charlesa. Tam młody Sonic powiedział, że był szybszy, oraz nazwał swojego odpowiednika starym. Następnie pobiegł razem z małą Sally. Sonic poinformował Charlesa i Sally o wydarzeniach na ulicy i okazało się, że dzisiejszy dzień był trzynastym, a dzisiejszej nocy miało dojść do puczu. Sonic, Sally i Charles przenieśli się razem z dziećmi do małego domu, w którym czekali na Rosie. Bardzo się niecierpliwili, a młody Sonic zadawał wiele pytań. Po chwili Rosie zjawiła się i Charles wpuścił ja do środka, razem z towarzyszącymi jej dziecięcymi wersjami Rotora, Bunnie i Antoine. Charles wyjaśnił jej, że gdyby doszło dziś do niecodziennych zdarzeń, powinna zabrać dzieci tajnym tunelem do Knothole. Tymczasem Swat-boty przygotowywały statek bojowy Robotnika do dzisiejszego ataku. Doktor chciał w ciągu godziny zakończyć testowanie silników, ale Snively powiadomił go o konieczności zamontowania dział laserowych. Snively był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że niedługo Mobotropolis będzie należało do nich. Robotnik odpowiedział mu jednak, że będzie to wyglądało nieco inaczej. Doktor zmienił ustawienia systemu tak, że teraz wszystko odpowiadało tylko na jego głos. Następnie złapał zdezorientowanego Snively'ego za kołnierz i wyjaśnił mu, że będzie odtąd władcą i każe się nazywać "panem". Snively zrozumiał to, chociaż bardzo się zmartwił. Młody Sonic i jego przyjaciele zostawali u Rosie, ale niebieski jeż zaczął się niecierpliwić. Postanowił zbadać sytuację w pałacu, mimo tego że Sally chciała się posłuchać Charlesa, podobnie jak Antoine. Jeż pobiegł jako pierwszy, a jego przyjaciele za nim. Z kolei starsi Sonic i Sally czekali na audiencję u Króla. Sally bardzo się denerwowała, ponieważ nie widziała ojca od bardzo dawna, ale Sonic ją pocieszył. Wkrótce Sir Charles powiedział im, że mogą wejść do sali tronowej. Sally przygotowała włosy, a Sonic wziął ją za rękę. Tymczasem dzieci skradały się przez ogrody pałacu. Antoine zahaczył ramieniem o krzak, ale przyjaciele go wyciągnęli. Z ukrycia obserwowali lądujące statki Swat-botów, oraz ich dowódcę rozkazującego zablokować wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu. Zostali nagle znalezieni przez grupę latających Swat-botów, które wyprowadzały ich, aby uczynić więźniami Doktora Robotnika. Sonic i Sally poinformowali Króla o spisku Juliana, w który ten nie mógł uwierzyć i chciał twardych dowodów na tak poważne oskarżenie. Sally wystąpiła i zwróciła się do Króla, jako do ojca. Charles opowiedział wtedy, że Sonic i Sally pochodzą z przyszłości. Król początkowo nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale zmienił swoje nastawienie, kiedy spojrzał Sally w oczy. Podbiegł następnie do niej i zobaczył królewski sygnet na jej palcu. Sally wyrecytowała następnie rodzinne kredo: "Rządzić z honorem", po czym Król rozpoznał ją. Sally ostrzegła go przed spiskiem Juliana, ale było już za późno. Swat-boty wleciały do sali tronowej i otoczyły bohaterów, a okręt Doktora Robotnika zburzył ścianę i wleciał do środka. Doktor Robotnik wyszedł ze statku i powitał wszystkich zgromadzonych w Robotropolis - stolicy jego nowego królestwa. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Król *Rosie *Gargulce *Keeper of the Time Stones *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot